


Coasting Along

by illopenthedoortoheavenorhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illopenthedoortoheavenorhell/pseuds/illopenthedoortoheavenorhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam take Cas to an amusement park for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coasting Along

“Dean, I am not so sure about this,” Castiel said hesitantly, his eyes widening dramatically as the roller coaster tracks came into view as they drove up to the amusement park Dean had suggested they go to this morning. 

“Cas, this is gonna be awesome, I promise!” Dean exclaimed. “Man, I haven’t been on a roller coaster since I was like 16.”

“Maybe I can just watch while you and Sam go on the rides,” Cas suggested. His eyes trailed the coaster tracks as they turned into the parking lot.

“Hell no, man! You HAVE to go on the rides! Otherwise what’s the point? Why did you even come if you don’t wanna go on the rides?” Dean retorted.

“Dean, as you may recall, I did not have much of a say about whether or not I joined you today,” Castiel reminded him, a somewhat petulant tone creeping into his voice. “I told you I did not think I would enjoy this outing.” 

“Cas, man, you fly around and teleport between heaven and earth and shit, and you’re scared of some amusement park rides? This’ll be nothing. You’ll have fun,” Sam tried to reassure the angel. 

Dean parked the Impala and turned to face Cas in the backseat. “Cas, you’re gonna love this, I promise. C’mon, don’t you trust me, buddy?” Dean whipped out Sam’s infamous puppy dog eyes, hoping Castiel would not be able to resist them once again. 

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. I will try one ride. If I don’t like it, I will wait for you and Sam in the car until you are done.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue, to try to convince Cas to go on all the rides with him and Sam, but Sam shot him a look.

“That’s a good idea, Cas,” Sam said encouragingly. “We’ll have to make sure we choose a great first ride, right, Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Dean responded as he climbed out of the car. “Let’s go, guys!” Dean made sure to double check that Baby was locked up before he bounded off toward the entrance gate.

“Dean seems very excited about this,” Cas said.

Sam, of course, picked up on the unasked question. “Yeah, he used to really love amusement parks. He could usually convince Dad to take a few hours off hunting to bring us to one, go on a few rides. Could usually make Dad forget about whatever case he was working on for a little while. One of the most normal parts of our childhood,” Sam said a little wistfully. “Haven’t been to one of these in a really long time, though. One of Dad’s cases took us to an amusement park once. A ghost was possessing one of the ride operators, killed a few people, nearly took Dad out before he could gank it. We didn’t go back to any amusement parks after that.”  
Sam and Castiel caught up to Dean at the park entrance. “All right, I already got our tickets, let’s go!” Dean exclaimed as he handed Cas and Sam their tickets. 

The three of them handed their tickets to the attendant and entered the park. Sam started to walk toward the giant map of the park, but Dean grabbed his arm and yanked him back, shaking his head. “Uh-uh, Sammy, no maps. We wander around, see where the parks takes us.”

“Dean, don’t you think it’d be a good idea to choose a really good one for Cas’s first ride?” Sam countered.

Dean continued to drag Sam away from the map as he said, “Sammy, you know the rules. No maps. We’ll find a good first ride for Cas, don’t worry.”

Sam gave up and stopped trying to head toward the map, instead falling in line behind Dean as he marched off toward the rides. 

“Dean, some of these rides look like they could be fun,” Cas said as they passed the carousel, the bumper cars, and the tilt-a-whirl. 

Dean scoffed. “No way, dude. The first ride is always a roller coaster. You start and end with the best coaster.”

Sam had fallen a little behind the other two, looking at something on his phone. 

Cas moved a little closer to Dean as they walked, their shoulders brushing occasionally. 

Cas snuck a quick glance at Dean’s face, then looked away before he spoke, “Dean, I do not know if I can handle a roller coaster…” Cas said softly, hesitantly, seeming embarrassed. 

Dean huffed a short laugh. “Dude, you’ve been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, fought in wars against the most powerful beings on Earth, and you’re scared of a metal car going sixty miles an hour on a metal track?”

Cas stopped walking and looked up at Dean, fire in his eyes. “I do not find this funny, Dean. I think I should just wait in the car. You and Sam should enjoy your time here without worrying about me. And you can make fun of me all you want when I am not around to hear it.” Cas turned and started to storm away. 

“Cas, hold on!” Dean called as he took a few long strides to catch up with Cas. Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulder and gently spun him around, dropping his hand to his side. He looked at Cas’s face, furrowed with anger, and felt guilt and remorse course through him. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to laugh at you. I just think you’ll like the rides if you give ‘em a chance. C’mon, just try one. If you don’t like it, we can leave. And trust me, man, you’ll be safe. I wouldn’t ever purposely put you in danger. Just trust me, man.”

Cas sighed. “I do trust you, Dean. One ride. Let’s go.”

Dean gave Cas a small smile, and they started walking again. Dean saw a sign for a roller coaster named Devil’s Trap. He felt a grin overtake his face.  
“All right, man, this one’s it! Let’s go!” Dean started dragging Cas toward the entrance of the ride. They wound through the zig-zags of the line, stopping behind some teenage boys.

Cas looked at Dean apprehensively. “You’re making me ride a roller coaster called Devil’s Trap?”

“Yeah… I mean, at least it’s not named after one of those angel-banishing sigils, right?” Dean said with a quiet laugh. 

“Man, where did Sammy go?” Dean asks, finally realizing his little brother had disappeared. He pulled his phone out to text his brother. “Looks like he’s punking out on us. He said he’s gonna skip the coasters and check out the bumper cars.”

Cas was about to give a snarky reply about why Sam was allowed to punk out when Dean was practically forcing Cas onto this ride, but then he realized they were at the point in the line where they decided which car they sat on. Dean led him to one of the middle cars. There were only two people in front of them now. 

“So the front and the back of the coaster are obviously the best places to ride, but the lines there are always longer, “ Dean explained to Cas. “Also, we’ll start off nice and easy for your first ride.” Dean grinned at Cas. 

The people in front of them got on the ride, and Cas visibly tensed up. Dean ran his hand soothingly up and down Cas’s upper arm. “Breathe, man, you’ll be fine. It’ll be fun,” Dean tried to reassure Cas.

The coaster cruised into the station, everyone who had just finished the ride slightly breathless and excited as they exited the cars. The gates opened, and Dean and Cas climbed into their seats, buckled their seat belts, and pulled the lap bar down. Cas almost sounded like he was hyperventilating. He glanced up at Dean and tried to give him a small smile, but it looked more like a grimace. 

The attendant walked by and checked their belts and lap bar. “Enjoy your ride!” she said as she gave them a friendly smile. 

Cas let out small whimper that only Dean heard when the coaster started moving. Dean started talking to try to distract Cas. “Some people put their hands up for the ride, they think it’s more fun.” Cas’s eyes widened, and he looked even more terrified. Dean hurried to add, “You don’t have to, of course! A lot of people just hold on too.” The coaster started its ascent up the first hill. “There’s usually a camera somewhere too, it’ll snap a picture of everyone as you pass by, and then you can see it once you get off the ride.”

“Why would anyone want a picture of themselves on this death trap?” Cas asked in disbelief. 

“Well, some people actually think this is fun, Cas,” Dean said with a smile. They were almost at the top of the first hill. “Almost there, man. Hold on!” Dean yelled as the coaster dipped into its descent.

Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hand and slammed his eyes closed, clutching at the handle bar with his other hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Dean looked down at their joined hands in shock for a second, then looked up and enjoyed the ride. He glanced at Cas’s face periodically, glad to see that after the second hill, Cas had opened his eyes at least, although Cas did not let go of Dean’s hand. Cas was smiling slightly when the camera snapped their picture, and by the end of the ride he was grinning widely. 

The ride coasted to a stop, and Dean and Cas climbed out of their seats. Dean smirked, “So what’d you think, man?”

Cas gave an embarrassed grin and answered, “It was very enjoyable. I am glad you forced me to do that.” Cas gave Dean a smirk of his own. 

“So you still wanna go sit in the car, or you wanna check out some other rides?” Dean questioned him. 

“I think I would not mind trying out some other rides,” Cas replied. 

“All right, let’s go find Sammy and hit some more rides,” Dean suggested. “Told you you should trust me.”

Cas gave him a small shove as they walked along the ramp to the exit. Dean knocked into Cas with his shoulder in response. They stopped to look at the picture taken of them on the ride, Cas’s eyes squeezed shut and his hand gripping Dean’s tightly. They walked out the exit and saw Sam waiting on a bench for them. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, Dean and Cas going on all the roller coasters at the park, Sam joining them on some of them. Dean and Sam also introduced Cas to arcade games, letting Cas spend way too much money losing all the games he tried.

Afternoon turned into evening turned into night time. Dean glanced down at his watch. “Okay, the park closes in about twenty minutes. What should the last ride be, Cas?”

Cas looked at Dean as if he were dumb. “Devil’s Trap. I thought the rules were the best coaster is the first and last ride, Dean.”

Dean smiled and shook his head slightly. “You’re right, man, you’re right, just checking.”

They walked back around to the Devil’s Trap coaster, Dean and Cas moving quickly to the front of the line, as Sam had begged off this ride once again. Cas, manic grin on his face, was bouncing around like a little kid. Dean smiled at the difference between this Cas and the one who had been waiting in this line eight hours ago, terrified and panicked. 

The line moved quickly since most of the families with children had already left the amusement park. Dean was about to lead them into a space in the middle of the coaster, but Cas grabbed his arm and said, “ Let’s sit in the last row. I know it’s a longer wait, but - “

“Let’s do it,” Dean cut him off, following Cas to the last row. There were four people in front of them. With excitement coursing through Cas’s veins instead of fear, the wait seemed to go by much quicker than this morning. 

They climbed into their seats when it was their turn, buckled in, and smiled at the attendant as he checked their belts and lap bar. The ride started, and Dean and Cas grinned at each other in anticipation. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand again, giving it a little squeeze. Dean looked down at their joined hands, surprised since Cas had been waving his hands in the air on most of the rides they went on this afternoon. Dean lightly squeezed Cas’s hand in return, grinning up at him again. Cas screamed a little in excitement as the car started to zoom down the first hill. 

Dean was startled when Cas let go of his hand as the car started climbing the second hill, missing the warmth of the angel’s hand on his palm. Dean was even more startled when Cas turned at the top of the second hill and grabbed his face with both hands. Dean raised his eyebrows and was about to ask Cas what the hell he was doing when the angel pressed his lips gently to Dean’s. Dean let out a muffled cry into Cas’s mouth, shocked, but he quickly relaxed into Cas’s touch and started kissing him back gently, bringing his hands up to hold onto Cas’s face as well. Their teeth knocked a few times as the coaster went around its twists and turns, but neither wanted to pull away. 

The car coasted to a stop, and Dean broke the kiss, keeping his hands on Cas’s face. He grinned sheepishly, running his thumb gently over Cas’s bottom lip. “Definitely saved the best ride for last, huh?” Dean murmured. 

Cas laughed and nodded. He could not wipe the smile off his face if he tried. They climbed out of their seats, and Dean grabbed Cas’s hand as they walked toward the photo display. Cas leaned into Dean a little, intertwining their fingers. 

They stopped at the photo booth, both laughing when they saw their photo, lips locked and hands on each other’s faces. Dean blushed only slightly when he pulled out his wallet and asked for two copies of their photo. Dean handed one to Cas and tucked the other one in his wallet. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand again and smiled up at Dean. 

“You were right, Dean, I love roller coasters. I should never have doubted you,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean grinned. “Told you so, angel,” he whispered back into Cas’s ear, pulling Cas into his arms and planting a light kiss on his lips.


End file.
